


Holiday in Paradise

by sydwrites



Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [9]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Sex Toys, fleshlight, happy holidays y'all!, merry christmas eve!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You, Charlie, and Henry take a vacation to warmer climates for this holiday season.But, Charlie bought himself a new toy that he can't wait for you to see ;)
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617
Kudos: 8





	Holiday in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my ongoing, non-linear series, "Charlie Barber's Series of Unfortunate Events" (this one is obviously holiday-themed)
> 
> enjoy!

The warm breeze tickled the hair on your arms as you stepped out of the shuttle, looking up in marvel at the beautiful building that stood before you. Your husband quickly joined by your side, smiling to himself at your amazement. 

“Is this enough of a tropical vacation for you?”

You looked up at him with a bright but tired smile. It had been quite the flight and you weren’t very good at sleeping on airplanes.  
“It’s absolutely gorgeous, baby.”

He grinned and bent over for a quick kiss before Henry wiggled his way in between the two of you, effectively breaking up your embrace. 

“Why do you kiss so much? You and mom never kissed when you were together.” Henry asked, making both of you laugh.

Charlie responded, “Well honey, your mother and I used to kiss like that back when we first got married, but you weren’t around for that part.”  
He smiled down at his son, ruffling his hair.  
“And I like to show Y/N how much I love her as much as I can.”

You smiled up at him. “You certainly do a good job, thank you.”

Henry interjected.  
“Why don’t you just buy her gifts? That’s what mom’s boyfriend does.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide and you stifled a giggle.  
“Oh, does he? Well, that’s nice of him, but I don’t really feel the need to do that with Y/N.”

You added, “I don’t really want gifts, Henry. I know your dad loves me, he doesn’t need to buy me anything to prove it.”

Henry just shrugged and started walking into the lobby while you and Charlie quickly grabbed your bags and rolled them along behind you.  
He looked over at you and rolled his eyes.  
“Well, now I know why Nicole stays with him…”

You chuckle and playfully swat his arm. “Alright, enough with Nicole, this week’s about us.”

He nodded, smiling. “You’re right. I’m so excited to be here with you and Henry, although we won’t have much privacy…”  
His hand slid down to grab your ass before returning to your hip, making you jump in his hold. 

“Hey! We have to keep it tame this week, for Henry.”

Charlie pouted and bent over to nibble teasingly at your earlobe.  
“But it's been three weeks since we’ve been together...I’ve barely survived…”

You roll your eyes and nudge him away.  
“I know baby and I miss you too, but we can’t, not with Henry here. I promise when we get home, you can have me as many times as you want, in any way you want.”

He growled in your ear before pulling away, standing up straight. “You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Barber, but you know I’d do anything for you.”  
He plants one more quick kiss on your lips before walking up to the front desk while you join Henry on one of the big sofas in the waiting area. 

“So, Henry, are you excited for our vacation?” You asked, earning you a big smile from the young boy sitting beside you.

“Yes! I’m excited to go to the beach and swim and build sandcastles…”

You chuckled. “Wow, you’ve already got quite a lot to do this week.”

He kept telling you about the other things he wanted to do while you waited for Charlie to check in, eyes occasionally glancing over to the handsome man you were lucky enough to call your husband.

Soon, Charlie came over with the room keys in-hand and all three of you rode the elevator up to your floor. What you didn’t know is that Charlie splurged for the large suite that he knew you’d been fawning over online, so when you walked in, you were absolutely amazed at the vast room before you. 

You looked back at him, stunned.  
“You didn’t…”

He nodded. “I did.”

You suddenly leaped into his arms and hugged him, legs wrapping around his waist.  
“Thank you, baby.”

Charlie pulled you closer and in your embrace, you accidentally brushed against his crotch, making him grunt. You quickly got down and cringed, looking at him apologetically.  
“I’m sorry…”

He waved it off, forcing a smile. “It’s okay, it was my fault that I pulled you so close.”

When you looked down, you bit your lip at the forming bulge, feeling bad that you caused it.  
Wow, you thought. He really was sensitive…

Henry bounced around the living room before rushing into his room, quickly unpacking all of the toys he brought along while you and Charlie settled in your room.

“I’m going to take a quick shower.” He announced. “I’m just feeling kind of gross after the flight.”

You nodded in understanding. “I get it.”  
A smirk formed on your face.  
“Do you want me to join you for a little bit?”

He shook his head quickly, which surprised you. “N-No, I’m okay. Would you just keep an eye out for Henry, maybe help him unpack his clothes?”

“Sure babe, whatever you need.” You offered him a genuine smile before reaching down to grab his larger-than-normal toiletry bag from his opened suitcase, handing it to him, noticing a little bit of extra weight.  
“Hmmm...this is heavier than usual. Did you pack the entire bathroom?”

You chuckled and his cheeks rapidly flush pink and he nervously darts his eyes away.  
What was he being so secretive about?  
“No, j-just wanted to bring some extra stuff.”

He quickly ducks into the bathroom and closes the door, leaving you standing there, perplexed. You unpacked yours and Charlie's things before walking up to the bathroom door, hearing that the shower hasn’t even been turned on yet.  
“Hey baby, are you okay? You’re making me nervous.”

His voice was rushed as he replied, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine, just, uh, s-shaving before my shower.”

“Okay…I’m going to go help Henry with his stuff.”

You walked out of the room still confused and a tad nervous, but if he said he was okay, then you weren’t going to press the matter.  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Charlie had been fiddling around with the source of his nerves, or rather arousal.

During this brief period of unintentional chastity, Charlie decided to buy himself a fleshlight to use when he needed to get off. He really didn’t want you finding out about it because he was worried you’d feel responsible for his overwhelming lust and that you’d feel bad about being too tired for sex before bed recently, which you shouldn’t because he understood completely. 

Plus, his hand just wasn’t enough anymore, which he felt like a teenager again for feeling, but with you it was hard not to be constantly aroused.

He finally got it all set up and rushed to turn the shower on, eager to try his new toy. It felt like a lifetime before the water finally heated up, but when the steam fogged up the glass, he was quick to shed his clothes and hop in. 

His muscles instantly relaxed under the warm stream and he let out a long sigh, reveling in the feeling for a moment before a more pressing matter stole his attention. He looked down at his cock, which was now jutting out proudly beneath the soft patch of skin on his lower stomach. 

Without a moment of hesitation, knowing this would have to be quick, he reached down and started stroking himself while his other hand reached for the new toy. His head fell back and he moaned at the contact, feeling himself grow harder with each touch.

Once he was fully hard, he brought the toy down until it was level with his leaking tip, experimentally rubbing the silicon lips against the skin. His hips bucked forward immediately and he gasped, hand quickly covering his mouth as he slid the toy slowly down his cock.

He drew in a sharp breath when the toy was fully enveloping his pulsing length, eyes fluttering shut at the sheer pleasure he was feeling. He started moving the toy up and down, enjoying the shocks of arousal that shot through his body as each ridge and bulging vein was rubbed by the toy. 

“O-Oh fuck.” He whimpered, moving the toy faster now. “So good, pussy’s so fucking wet.”

Charlie couldn’t believe how good this toy was, now believing every single positive online review he read before buying it. Although the silicon could never compare to the feeling of your wet warm pussy, it came pretty damn close, and that was good enough for him.

His mind wandered to you, imagining what you’d look like in all the pretty bathing suits you brought along. He imagined everyone checking you out and then, when he stepped in and kissed you, he imagined their jealousy. 

You were his, and his alone.

“God, you look so fucking sexy in those little s-suits.” He whispered, pumping himself harder and faster.  
“I miss your creamy p-pussy, wish I was f-fucking it right now.”

He threw his head back and moaned, hips rutting forward as his orgasm quickly approached, toy squelching loudly with every movement. 

“I’m g-gonna cum, gonna fucking cum, oh fuck…”  
Suddenly, his legs started shaking and his hips paused before his eyes squeezed shut and he let out a loud gasp.  
“That’s it, take it all in this good little p-pussy, fuck.”

Charlie pumped the toy full of his cum, rope after rope hitting the insides while he moaned your name. His breathing was heavy as he rode out his first orgasm in a week, still in shock at how good the toy made him feel. 

He pulled it away and turned it over, watching his thick cum leak out in globs, landing on the tile floor below, quick to be washed away by the flowing water. After cleaning it out to the best of his ability, he washed himself off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. 

Before emerging from the bathroom, Charlie made sure to tuck the toy deeply in his bag, out of sight.

In that moment, mind lingering on his orgasm, he agreed that this was one of the best purchases he’s ever made and he couldn’t wait to use it again.

\--

It’s only three days into the vacation and Charlie was already chomping at the bit, waiting for the right time to pull his new toy out and pleasure himself again.

Your sexy bathing suits weren’t helping, either.

Every day, you seemed to wear one that was even more sexy than the one you wore the previous day, something he didn’t think possible. Then again, you made a lot of things possible that he had given up on during his marriage to Nicole.  
One of the many things he loved about you.

Another full day at the beach had come and gone and both of you were exhausted after building sandcastles with Henry all day long. It also happened to be Christmas Eve, which meant that he had even more energy than normal, which is saying something. 

You were in the shower while Charlie was laying on the bed with your recently discarded panties in one of his hands, the other pumping the fleshlight up and down his length. 

His hair was splayed out across the pillow as he clenched his fist around the panties, feeling the natural wetness that accumulated at dinner. Henry was fast asleep in the other room, giving Charlie the freedom to make a little bit more noise. 

“O-Oh, fuck…”

Little did he know that you’d just stepped out of the shower and, with a towel wrapped around you, you stepped out of the bathroom to find Charlie with your panties pressed against his nose while he stroked himself with a fleshlight. He was so consumed in pleasure that he hadn’t even heard you come out, so you watched him for a bit, letting the heat between your legs grow until you couldn’t take it anymore.

You cleared your throat and his eyes flew open, but he didn’t try to hide or cover himself. He just looked over at you with a subtle smirk, slowing his strokes as he saw you staring.

“Like what you see?”

Your eyes flicked up to meet his in a heated gaze.  
“I do.”

You slowly strutted over to him and climbed onto the bed, resting on his knees.  
“Please, by all means, continue. You know I love a good show.”

He chuckled and increased his speed once more, bringing the panties back up to his nose, taking a long whiff of the fabric. You whimpered and bit your lip, preventing any further sounds as he groaned at the smell. 

“Does my dirty little wife actually like watching me like this?”

Your eyes darted away from his and you shifted in his lap until your bare pussy lay on his thigh, making him grunt.

“Oh, she does...fuck, you’re so wet, all worked up over me sniffing your dirty panties like a f-fucking pervert while I jerk my big cock?”

You tilted your head back and let out a sigh, gently rubbing yourself over his bare thigh, effectively creating friction for your aching clit. He smirks, flexing his thigh muscle to tease you even more. 

“Rub your filthy little pussy on my thigh while you watch me. Let me feel you cum on my thigh.”

Your hips start rocking back and forth at a steady pace while Charlie vigorously jerks himself with the toy, grunting and groaning with each movement. He kept his thigh muscle flexed for you, quickly helping you to the edge of orgasm.  
He took another long sniff of your panties, bouncing the toy up and down even faster as his balls started to tense and throb. 

“Mmmmfffuck you smell s-so fucking good, love smelling your sweet cunt. Fuck, you’re dripping onto my thigh.”

You rocked faster, chasing your orgasm, soon reaching your climax on top of him. Charlie moaned as he felt your release slick up his thigh.

“O-Oh! Oh f-fuck, Charlie!”

He had to stop his movements in order to stave off his orgasm, the sight of you coming undone right in front of him was too much. His darkened eyes met yours.

“Give me another one, kitten.”

Your eyes went wide. “C-Charlie, I’m not sure I can…”

“You can.” Charlie said quickly. “I know you can, baby, I know it. Do it for me, please, I want to feel you cum again.”

You nodded and bit your lip, starting to move on his thigh once again. You were still pretty sensitive from your first orgasm, so you often twitched and jumped off his thigh. But, Charlie reached for your hip and held you steady, looking into your eyes with a genuine expression. 

“You’re doing so well for me, so good baby.”  
He cooed, starting his own strokes back up.  
“Mmmmm...that’s it, you look so beautiful up there.”

Your head tilted back and your eyes squeezed shut as you felt a second orgasm building, this one even more intense than the last. 

“Fuck, Charlie.” You breathed, reaching up for his shoulder. “Oh god, I’m gonna c-cum, fuck I’m so sensitive.”

His hand on your hip gripped tighter and he encouraged your movements, coaxing you to your second climax.

When he saw your face scrunch and felt your body tremble, he couldn’t take it, tapping your hip with his fingers.

“B-Baby, please...cum on my cock, l-let me fill you up.”

You nodded and quickly lined yourself up with his tip before sinking down, taking all of him inside your tender walls. 

Immediately, both of you came with a series of curses and moans. Your walls spasmed around him, your legs were shaking and your hips were twitching as you rode out your orgasm. Charlie leans forward and buries his face in your chest just as he came, spilling himself deep inside of you, moans and curses muffled by your skin. 

Both of you were panting as you tried to bring yourselves back to reality, shuddering and hugging each other tightly. 

Charlie kissed all over your skin before he pulled away and looked up at you with a dopey smile. 

“Thank you, Y/N...I needed that, more than you could understand.”

You smiled and nuzzled his nose before his head tilted up and captured your lips in a kiss. You pulled away shortly after and nuzzled his nose again.

“Merry Christmas, Charlie.”

He grinned.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”


End file.
